Jieun Oh
'Appearance' *'Hair Color': Brown, though now it's sort of a brownish indigo thing. It's actually really pretty. Yeah, if you couldn't tell I dye my hair a lot. *'Eye Color': Well, my natural eye color is brown, but I wear contact lenses, and I like to get different colors just for fun. So, it changes everyday. *'Trademark': My strange obsession with color, I guess. My style is really cool, if i do say so my self. I kind of just wear whatever I want, whenever I want, however I want. I don't bother trying to follow trends. I wouldn't say that my style is hipsterish, but, it's just different. Oh, I also love leggings, and I always wear those really cute leggings from South Korea, with the little designs on the knee. They're so cute just, ugh. I love wearing my hair short. Like, neck length is best for me. This way, I can still wear it in two ponytails, or just one. It's really easy to manage, and it's just fun. It really expresses my personality, which I like. I've never been a big fan of jewelry, but i love makeup. I usually just wear eyeliner, and eye shadow. I also like to pretend that I'm an ulzzang, and do my makeup in ulzzang type styles. But sadly, I'm not pretty enough to be an ulzzang /cries. 'History' Well, I'm Korean, but I was born in China because my parents were there on business. I've been to Korea like a thousand times, but I prefer China. Anyway, when I was 7, we move to the states, and yeah. I did quite a lot of moving here also. When i first came here I lived in Virginia for a year, but then moved to Connecticut, Rhode Island, etc. I ended up moving every year. My parents got divorced when I was 11. Yeah sad I know. One day they were fighting, and my dad just, packed his things and left. At the time, my sister was only 8, so she couldn't understand why he left. I never really forgave him for that, but oh well what can you do. Its his life, not mine. My mother however, was an emotional wreck. After he left, she wouldn't leave her room for days, even weeks at a time. I ended up having to drop out of school, and begin homeschooling myself so i could take care of my mother and little sister. Yeah, i didn't really have a childhood boohoo. Sometimes you just have to get up, and keep moving, because you know what? Screw life, it's always going to be unfair. 'Personality' I'm kind of serious, but not always. I usually joke around, well sort of. I've learned not to take myself too seriously. So I'm kind of in the middle. I'm sort of flirty, but not really. You must be really special if I'm willing to flirt with you. 'Gallery' Eunjung2.gif eunjungswor.gif eunjunngdaybyday.gif eunjungsmirk.gif eunjungunniiee.gif eunjungpretty.gif eunjungie.gif eunjunghat.gif eunjungface.gif eunjung.gif tumblr_lnd6t22jKH1qj60veo1_400.gif tumblr_ls2v6171od1qb9h3fo3_500.gif tumblr_ls2v6171od1qb9h3fo6_500.gif tumblr_ls2v6171od1qb9h3fo7_250.gif tumblr_lxkkbmWOUC1qm0tmvo1_500.gif tumblr_lxt1ywlvQV1qdcel5o1_500.gif tumblr_ly5x47fqSU1qdcel5o1_500.gif tumblr_m1xim7eutC1rt15w6o1_400.gif tumblr_m2l1kvFFaO1qdrjy0o1_500.gif tumblr_m4dwiemvXA1r8jxsf.gif tumblr_m5kk44Qp351qazs6to2_r1_250.gif tumblr_m5kk44Qp351qazs6to4_250.gif tumblr_m5kk44Qp351qazs6to6_r1_250.gif Category:Content Category:Characters Category:Females Category:1996 Births Category:Jieun Oh